DAFFODIL
by daelogic
Summary: "Bodoh. Asal kau tahu tuan Moon Jongup, Daffodil juga bisa berarti cinta tak terbalas." BAP / DAEHYUN X JONGUP


**Title : DAFFODIL**

**Rating : T **

**Length : oneshot**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), Moon Jongup (Jongup), JongDae Couple**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas.**

* * *

**Hanya sekedar inspirasi tidak jelas yang muncul ketika melihat Jongup dan Daehyun yang terlihat dekat saat PressCon LOE SGP..**

* * *

**Summary : **

**_"Aku pernah membaca, Daffodil itu bunga harapan. Jadi kalau boleh, aku harap, kau bisa menemaniku. Tanpa meninggalkanku barang sebentar Jung." _**

**_"Bodoh. Asal kau tahu tuan Moon Jongup, Daffodil juga bisa berarti cinta tak terbalas."_**

* * *

Jongup mengambil sebuah tangkai mawar. Mengabaikan Daehyun yang masih asyik menggunting bunga kuning, yang entah apa namanya, Jongup tak mengerti. Jongup mengelus tangkai mawar berwarna putih itu. Tentu saja durinya sudah dibersihkan. Tangannya bergerak. Mengarahkan mawar yang ia pegang ke arah Daehyun yang kini sedang tersenyum sambil merangkai bunga kecil berwarna kuning yang tadinya ia gunting. Surai kecoklatan Daehyun terkena sinar matahari sore dan sedikit tersapu angin. Pemandangan favorit Jongup.

"Cantik."

Jongup menggumam, menatap mawar putih yang kembali ia letakkan ke tempat semula. Lalu ia beranjak mendekati Daehyun. Kedua lengan kokohnya memeluk Daehyun dari belakang. Mendekap erat Daehyun lewat bahunya. Dan saat itu juga, Daehyun berhenti. Menaruh dengan pelan bunga-bunga kuning itu di meja.

"Kau tidak liat aku sedang merangkai bunga pesanan pelanggan, Moon?"

Tangan Daehyun menarik pergelangan Jongup. Berusaha melepas pelukan itu. Setidaknya ia berusaha meskipun akhirnya, lagi-lagi Jongup mendekapnya.

"Memangnya pelanggan itu lebih penting dari kekasihmu?"

Dagu Jongup diletakkan di ceruk leher Daehyun sembari lengannya mengeratkan pelukannya. Daehyun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Melepas pelukan Jongup (lagi) lalu membalikkan badan. Kini ia menatap kekasihnya. Tangannya mengepal, kemudian menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya, tepat di dada Jongup.

"Kau…memang penting. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengabaikan keinginan pelanggan yang meminta bunga ini."

Daehyun kemudian menunjuk karangan bunga kuning yang hampir selesai ia buat. Mengambilnya dan menunjukkan pada Jongup hasil karyanya. Sedikit ragu, Jongup mengambilnya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada setiap kuntum bunga yang ada disana. Cukup banyak yang Daehyun rangkai, menurutnya.

"Siapa yang memesan ini?"

Daehyun tersenyum simpul.

"Seorang gadis. Dia bilang, kekasihnya baru saja meninggal. Tepat ketika mereka akan bertunangan."

Jongup menoleh. Menatap Daehyun tak mengerti. Mata sipitnya semakin hilang saat mengarahkan pandangn tak mengerti pada Daehyun.

"Sakit…parah.."

Daehyun menjawab singkat. Jongup mendengar ada nada kesedihan ketika Daehyun bercerita.

"Lalu kenapa bunga ini? Aku tidak pernah melihat orang memberikan karangan bunga jenis ini ketika ada orang meninggal."

Daehyun meraih rangkaian bunga dari tangan Jongup. Lalu ia melanjutkan tugasnya, menyelesaikan buket bunga kuning tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Moon…"

Jongup mendekat. Berdiri di samping Daehyun yang tengah mengikat buket bunga yang telah selesai dirangkainya. Sepertinya sudah _finishing touch_.

"Kau tahu ini bunga apa?"

Jongup menggeleng.

"Bunga Daffodil."

Daehyun meletakkan hasil karyanya di sebuah vas, supaya tidak rusak sampai nanti sang pelanggan yang dimaksud mengambil. Sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa daun dan tangkai bunga Daffodil (yang namanya sudah ia sebutkan tadi), Daehyun mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu Moon, aku sempat terkejut ketika gadis itu memintaku untuk merangkai bunga ini."

Daehyun menatap Jongup. Jongup hanya membalas dengan senyum simpul. Tak mengerti.

"Biasanya, orang akan memintaku merangkai krisan, atau mawar hitam ketika dia akan datang ke upacara pemakaman ataupun datang ke tempat orang-orang yang sedang berkabung."

"Lalu, apa anehnya? Aku masih tidak mengerti Jung."

Daehyun mengambil satu tangkai bunga Daffodil.

"Daffodil itu… Lambang kelahiran dan awal yang baru."

Jongup lalu tertawa.

"Jadi gadis itu berharap dia segera menemukan pengganti kekasihnya? Begitu?"

Daehyun melayangkan pandangan mematikan pada Jongup. Seolah ia berkata _Moon-Jongup-tolong-berpikir-cerdas-walau-hanya-sed ikit_.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu. Dia berkata padaku…"

Daehyun berhenti. Menatap lurus setangkai Daffodil di genggamannya.

"Jung…"

"Dia bilang, dengan Daffodil yang ia akan letakkan di makam kekasihnya, mereka mungkin bisa terlahir kembali untuk bersama. Atau paling tidak, di akhirat nanti, mereka bisa bertemu dan kembali menjadi kekasih."

Raut wajah Daehyun berubah sendu. Jongup yang melihatnya lalu menyunggingkan senyum. Lengan kokohnya kembali merangkul Daehyun dari samping dan membawa Daehyun merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi terbawa suasana seperti ini sih? Kemana Jung Daehyun yang cerewet dan periang itu hm?"

"Dasar Jongup bodoh. Tidak peka."

Daehyun berdiri setelah lepas dari dekapan Jongup. Membersihkan semua sisa pekerjaannya dan menyingkirkannya ke ruang di bagian belakang tokonya. Jongup hanya memandangi kekasihnya itu sambil menyandarkan dagu pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

_Kling…_

Pintu toko bunga milik Daehyun itu terbuka. Terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian hitam-hitam memasuki toko itu. Dia menyunggingkan senyum pada Jongup.

"Maaf, aku ingin mengambil pesananku. Bunga Daffodil itu."

Gadis itu menunjuk buket bunga yang baru diselesaikan Daehyun. Jongup mengangguk lalu mengambilnya. Diserahkan bunga itu pada sang gadis.

"Aku turut berduka cita."

Bunga itu diterima sang gadis dengan senyum tulus, meskipun masih dengan jelas Jongup melihat kesedihan disana.

"Terima kasih tuan. Berapa harga yang harus kubayar?"

"Tidak perlu. Segeralah berangkat. Kau tak mau kan membuat kekasihmu menunggu?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Jongup pada gadis itu.

"Aku harap, kau bisa kuat menjalani hidupmu, nona."

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu membungkuk dan berbalik pergi. Tak lupa sekali lagi ia ucapkan terima kasih pada Jongup.

"Siapa yang datang Moon?"

Daehyun kembali menghampiri Jongup. Di tangannya ada satu vas penuh Daffodil segar. Jongup yang mendengar suara Daehyun membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, gadis yang memesan buket bunga yang kau selesaikan tadi Jung."

"Dia sudah mengambilnya?"

Daehyun meletakkan vas berisi Daffodil itu di tepi jendela. Kelopaknya yang kuning terlihat cantik dengan beberapa tetesan air yang terkena sinar matahari sore.

"Tidak apa kan kalau aku tidak menarik biaya? Atau mungkin aku yang akan membayarnya."

Daehyun tersenyum. Pandangannya lurus. Menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga.

"Tidak perlu. Semoga harapannya terkabul. Dan itu akan menjadi sebuah bayaran yang sangat berharga."

Jongup yang mendengar penuturan Daehyun melangkah mendekati Daehyun. Tangannya mengambil satu tangkai Daffodil segar itu. Kemudian ia mendekati Daehyun yang kini menumpu kedua sikunya pada kusen jendela. Tangan Jongup yang memegang Daffodil terulur tepat di depan wajah Daehyun. Kaget, Daehyun melempar tatapan tak mengerti pada Jongup yang tegah tersenyum hangat.

"Aku pernah membaca, Daffodil itu bunga harapan. Jadi kalau boleh, aku harap, kau bisa menemaniku. Tanpa meninggalkanku barang sebentar Jung."

Daehyun berkedip. Bibir yang tadinya terkatup rapat, kini tertarik dan menimbulkan sebuah senyum. Diambilnya Daffodil dari tangan Jongup lalu memeluknya. Memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Bodoh. Asal kau tahu tuan Moon Jongup, Daffodil juga bisa berarti cinta tak terbalas."

Jongup terkekeh. Masih dalam posisi memeluk Daehyun.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu itu, Jung. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula bukankah aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu. Siapa bilang cintamu tak terbalas, bodoh?"

Jongup melepas pelukannya. Menangkup pipi Daehyun dan jemarinya menelusuri lekuk tulang pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo kita kabulkan harapanku Jung Daehyun."

Dan sebuah kecupan manis dari Jongup mendarat di bibir Daehyun.

"Itu juga harapanku Moon Cheonsa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Maaf kalo Daehyun uke, yah akhir2 ini dia terlihat manis. Jauh dari kata BADMAN…dia cantik! Dan saya suka hairstyle-nya. Dan saya suka Jongup di LOE SGP yg terlihat seperti seme bagi Daehyun.**

**Terimakasih mau melihat, membaca, menengok, melirik…**

**As usual...read if u want...review if u want..bash if u want...**

**Lets Love!**


End file.
